Daniel Gale
Daniel Gale- referred to as Danny- is the second son of Dorothy Gale from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Daniel is the younger twin brother to David Gale, and older brother of Dorian "Dory" Gale. Danny is a Roybel or more commonly known as Royally Rebellious. Character Personality Daniel is an understanding, kind, funny, mischievous, and free spirit who is rather carefree and, in contrast to his older brother David, he is a little immature even by "teenage standards" Danny seemingly doesn't take too many things seriously and shows a somewhat irresponsible nature as he can procrastinate tasks given to him including schoolwork, or farm-work, since Danny prefers to undermine people's opinions about himself as he seemingly doesn't mind people bad mouthing him; taking it in stride and with a casual dismiss. Danny is also something of a hopeless romantic, holding a high opinion of love as he wishes to seek out someone who will put up with his general attitude. Danny is a fan of classic music from varying time periods as he has a somewhat strong affinity for preferring classic music opposed to what is playing in his current generation as of right now. Despite his immature nature Danny does seemingly take criticism to heart and does have an inferiority complex when compared to his older brother David, and even harbors a bit of hidden jealousy towards his twin. Appearance Danny has brown eyes, a heart-shaped facial outline with freckles on his face giving him a somewhat youthful look, and short-shaggy hair that is dark brown and covers his eye at times. Danny is 5'8" and an lean build that isn't overtly muscular and has an athletic type of body;Danny has a small nose and thin eyebrows. Fairytale: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz A list of Oz books and their descriptions can be found here. A basic overview of Dorothy and her story can be found here. How Does Danny Fit Into It? Daniel was born to Dorothy as her second son, and younger twin to her older son David. Over the years Danny grew up rather carefree and somewhat irresponsible in contrast to David who grew up watchful of his younger brothers. Relationships Family Danny is somewhat close to his mother, although not by much. Danny's relationship with David is somewhat strained due to the former not being mature enough, and the latter being somewhat hard on his twin brother. Danny is on neutral, if friendly terms with his younger brother Dorian. Friends Danny's BFFAs are Sashura Frost , son of Father Frost and Ulrich Red, son of Rose Red. Romance Although he won't own up to it Danny is a bit of a hopeless romantic, but isn't pursing anyone as of the moment. Pet TBD Outfits Signature Danny just wears "ordinary" clothing mostly consisting of a simple T-Shirt the color of white that is hidden under a navy blue jacket with the image of an Emerald stone on the front of it, and a pair of red and white sneakers. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Danny's birthday is May 24th. Notes *Both David and Dorian "Dory" Gale belong to Kid Flash-I Wally West and Mystical Moasic, respectively. * Originally Danny's name was going to be Desmond, and he was supposed to be a girl name Delilah Gale during his creation process. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ms. Enter's Characters Category:Land of Oz Category:Roybels